1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface-mount coil component having a structure of a coil placed around the pillar part of a magnetic core.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of a surface-mount coil component having a structure of a coil placed around the pillar part of a magnetic core, such as an inductor or choke coil, attempts are being made to change the magnetic core material to a magnetic alloy offering higher magnetic permeability than the conventional ferrite (magnetic ceramics) in order to meet the demand for electrical current amplification in recent years.
A magnetic core made of magnetic alloy is produced by shaping a magnetic paste containing magnetic alloy grains using a die and then heating the shaped paste. Even when heat is applied, however, it is difficult to achieve the sintering action expected of a magnetic core made of ferrite, and consequently the bending strength of the obtained magnetic core itself tends to be lower than that of a conventional magnetic core made of ferrite.
Patent Literatures
[Patent Literature 1] Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2010-034102